


My TW Drabbles

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maleo has corrupted my everything, Malia is a foodie, Malia shows affection through physical contact, Post Wild hunt, Theo is good now, Theo is still an arrogant cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Takes place after season 6.  The untold story of a chimera and a coyote, after high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is BANNERS-Ghosts

The sound of metal meeting metal grated on Malia’s supernatural ears. The Key met the lock, the tumblers rumbled and the door to her apartment swung open.

“Babe, I’m back… you hungry? Cause I passed by the deli and picked up some of those sandwiches you like… Malia?” The voice called out again.

A grunt of annoyance left the coyote’s lips. Her mind could no longer ignore him, because her body yearned for him and his endearingly stupid attempts to garner her affection.

“I’m in here.” She responded grudgingly. 

His slow deliberate footsteps vibrated along the scratched wooden floors of the apartment. Soon, his imposing figure appeared in the threshold to her bedroom. The bed groaned in protest as he joined her prone form in the tangle of sheets.

“How’s your day been?” His face was now buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, reveling in her presence. Malia fought the urge to squirm as his smile twitched against her skin.

Her response was a simple grunt, her head inclining toward the vast emptiness of the blank word document occupying her computer screen.

“That fun huh?” The amusement in his voice made her want to slash his throat… just because he was better at college stuff than she was, didn’t mean anything.

His hand now ghosted up her thigh, just the tips of his callused fingertips brushing along her smooth skin. “Listen, how about we go eat and I’ll help you with your term paper afterward? Sound good?” A small little hopeful smile upon his full lips.

A faint pink color tinged her cheeks…why is he so nice to me? She thought. 

“Fine.” She bit out her response while quickly scrambling from the bed, eager to get to her food.

Despite her best efforts, he managed to beat her to it. A neatly wrapped white oval held just out of her reach… bastard. 

“Give it to me,” The coyote frowned, eagerly snatching at the male’s outstretched arm.  
“Kiss first,” He bargained, the stern mask of negotiations upon his stupidly handsome face.

“Theo…” She whined in annoyance. Still scrabbling for her sandwich in vain. Tired of playing games, she lunged at her boyfriend capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. One large hand cupped her jaw gently, as if she were made of glass, while the other hung stupidly still holding her sandwich.

They parted flushed and out of breath, and in a quick movement, the coyote snatched her meal from her boyfriend’s hand.

“Yay.” She cheered happily as she tore away the white paper, taking a massive bite from the messy sandwich.

“Real classy, baby.” Theo mocked from his spot on the couch, mimicking her actions taking a monstrous bite from his own sandwich.

“Fuck off.” She swore with a mouth full of food.

His full lips parted in grin, as he attempted to pucker his lips, over a full mouth, and blow her a kiss.

“Yeah whatever… Love you too.” She responded with a roll of her pretty brown eyes.

I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Ruelle-War of Hearts

It was around 11 when Malia felt the scruff that lines his jaws brush along the inside of her thighs.

“What are you doing?” She murmured groggily still blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“I can’t sleep, baby.” He whispered back as he peppered kisses along the silky skin of her legs.

“Me neither apparently,” Malia admitted while suppressing a whimper as his tongue twirled patterns along her skin.

Morning classes be damned, I need him.

She craned her head forward meeting his eyes; pale blue depths vanished as they were corrupted by a fierce golden color. Her inner beast reacted in kind as her own eyes flared an icy blue. 

Low predatory growls rumbled from either creature of the night. In slow sensual movements he crawled up her body, his large frame eclipsing hers. In a bright fit of passion their lips met, snarls tore from Theo’s throat as her knife sharp claws dug into his back.

Their hips ground together in a relentless pursuit of friction. His fangs grazed her neck, eliciting a moan from the young coyote. Blood slick claws trailed along his broad muscular shoulders as they wrestled off the little bits of clothes they wore to sleep.

In a swift movement, he found purchase within her body, a deep pleasure filled growl rumbled from Theo’s chest. She was hot and tight and perfect, a great deal of will power went into not ravishing her in that moment.

A low whine tore from the coyote’s throat, as much as she had loved Stiles… he never made her feel like this. Theo didn’t try to get her to control the beast that was inside of her, he didn’t want to… he challenged it. Golden eyes met hers as he gently began to move within her.

“Harder!” She demanded in a voice that was barely human.

Brilliant white fangs flashed, as he happily obliged, his hips snapping like a piston as he rocked into her. Superhuman strength shook the flimsy mattress they rested upon.

Malia let out a hiss as his claws dug into her hips, the line between pain and pleasure was blurred as they moved in time, moaning and howling in bliss.

Theo studied her appearance, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body; she was all fangs and claws… utterly primal and undeniably beautiful.

He would always envy Stilinski for being her first, but Theo knew without a doubt that he would be her last; the heated look in her eye was something only he could make her feel.

He groaned as he felt her clench around him tightly, her back arching off the bed at an almost unnatural angle as she came unraveled around him. The raw sound that escaped her lips as her orgasm rocketed through her body was his undoing; his mind went blank as his body tingled with white-hot pleasure. 

Malia whimpered as she felt a slick warmth bathe her insides. Theo slumped against her, their foreheads meeting as the two creatures of the night panted desperate for air.

“Fuck…” He murmured, a dreamy smile upon his face.

“Mmmm” Malia hummed her response as her now blunt nails traced aimless patterns across the tapestry of muscle lining his back.

Theo cast a quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed, a Cheshire grin breaking over his face. 

His lips grazed hers in an overwhelming display of gentility and affection, after their previous raw lust filled romp.

“What was that for?” Malia slurred as sleep threatened to claim her in her post coital bliss

“Happy Birthday, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to write smut, which in all honesty I'm not very skilled in writing, but I was pleased with the way this came out... hopefully you are too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is FAMY-Ava

Malia awoke to the sound of humming. It was a distant noise, but had been grating on her sensitive ears for nearly an hour. Groaning in annoyance at the realization that she would not get anymore sleep, Malia begrudgingly rose from the warm bed.

She snatched the shirt Theo had discarded to the floor the night before, quickly slipping the article over her head.

Theo moved about the kitchenette with characteristic grace. His ears twitched at the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floors of the apartment.

“Morning Doll,” He called out as Malia’s footsteps sounded closer and closer

“Hey,” the young coyote was still sluggish from sleep, but had enough energy to press a sloppy kiss to the juncture between her boyfriend’s jaw and neck.

“What are you making?” She asked as she moved to seat herself on the counter, content to watch him work.

“Your favorite.” He spoke with a lilt of pride in his voice.

“Food?” Malia asked mid-yawn

Her response elicited a surprised chuckle from her boyfriend, “Well technically, yes, I am making food… care to take a guess?” he asked craning his head around to meet eyes with hers. 

A handsome smile beaming on Theo’s face at the sight of her wearing his shirt… and nothing else; he took a quick note of her appearance, her hair was a snarled mess from the rough fuck they had several hours ago, a livid purple bruise was blooming over her neck, her skin still smelled potently of him, his shirt just reached the tops of her thighs covering her swollen sex.

How did I end up this lucky? Theo thought to himself

“Ummm… something burnt?” Malia spoke finally addressing his question, gesturing to the small plume of smoke that appeared behind him as he became too engrossed with her presence.

“Shit!” He swore quickly spinning around to scrape up the charred pancake and toss it straight into the garbage, avoiding the neat little stack of pancakes he had made on a plate for her. 

Malia grinned at the stack of pancakes, greedily accepting them as he handled them to her.

The playful twinkle in his eye dissipated and was quickly replaced by a spark of hunger.

“Y’know I slaved over a hot stove this morning so I could make you something special, but I don’t know baby, I think I would rather have you for breakfast.” Theo murmured thickly, his eyes flashing a fierce golden color briefly.

Malia cast her boyfriend a lascivious grin, as she gently placed her plate of pancakes to the side. 

“Oh yeah?” She whispered back knowing all too well that her playful tone was driving him mad.

“Yeah…” He rumbled a low growl in his voice.

“Then I think you better get over here before I decide I want pancakes more than you.” She feigned a threat, but didn’t miss the way he speed across the kitchenette, closing the gap between them.

The kiss they shared was all teeth and growls and exactly what she wanted.

Happy Birthday to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of arrogant, smug, Theo loosing his focus because of his girlfriend seemed like a cute idea... so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is SYML-Where's My Love

“I miss my friends,” The words left Malia’s mouth before she considered the effect they would have.

The jubilant smile that had been radiating from Theo all morning had vanished, as though her words had sucked all the joy from his body.

His bright beautiful smile was gone, “What?” the word stuttered from his lips, as though it crawled its way out of his throat, his insecurities rearing their ugly heads.

“I miss them babe, I just want to catch up for a little bit…” She cracked an unsure smile at him, not sure how he would react next.

“Is this because of all the ‘Happy Birthday’ messages your friends left you… or is it because of Stilinski?” The venomous edge to his voice was one so familiar of the old Theo… the one that lied and manipulated; his voice caused her skin to prickle with anxiety.

“He’s one of my friends too Theo, you know that.” She insisted not willing to back down from his foul mood.

“I know that, but baby when you’re with them you become a different person… you aren’t my Malia anymore.” His voice quavered, a heady cocktail of anger and fear swirling through him.

“Theo you aren’t a part of the pack… it’s different you wouldn’t understand.” Her words sounded casual but hit the young chimera like a ton of bricks.

Theo’s eyes went wide; his expression was as if she struck him. The pained expression on his face drew an apologetic whine from the coyote. 

“Wait… I didn’t mean it like that I-“ Theo quickly interrupted her “I’m going to go…” his voice sounded raw as though he was holding back tears. Her words had successfully made his worst fears come true… she finally acknowledged that he was different; he would never be like her pack. He was alone.

The sound of the apartment door slamming shut rattled the young coyote.

His pained expression branded into her mind, the realization that she caused that expression to be planted on his pretty face nearly made her double over, clutching her stomach as the emotional pain suddenly became visceral. “Oh no…”  
Lydia Martin hummed as she careened through her walk-in closet.

“Stiles which one do you like more?” She called out to her boyfriend, extending two dresses.

“The blue or the yellow?” Before the young male could answer, Lydia’s phone began to chime a sweet little song displaying a happy picture of a young coyote,

“Malia? Hey birthday girl” The banshee answered with a smile… one that quickly faded as her friend rambled on the other end of the phone.

“Malia slow down, what happened?” Trying to keep the concern from her voice, remaining as neutral and supportive as she could.

Lydia swallowed nervously, not many things shook the young coyote to tears, but here she was choking back sobs on the phone.

“What do you mean you can’t find him, honey, your apartment isn’t that big,” Lydia quipped trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.

“He left? Okay, Malia, listen to me, BREATHE.” Lydia scrunched her face in discomfort, empathic as she was, the sound of her friend’s pain did twisted her stomach into knots.

Stiles was now in front of her, his face contorted in concern for both Lydia and Malia.

“Is she okay?” He asked while rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back.

“I think she’s having a panic attack.” Lydia frown deepened as Malia tried desperately to swallow her pain, somewhere in between an eerily lonely howl rippled from the coyote’s throat and suddenly the line went dead.

Lydia jumped at the sound of a crack on the other end before the call dropped.

“What happened?” Stiles questioned beside her, gently steering her to sit down.

“I think she broke her phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this chapter was such a downer, but I couldn't make everything sunshine and rainbows... and sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Whitaker-My Own

Malia laid, strewn about the floor of their apartment. She stood on wobbly legs and trudged on to their bedroom. Her insides felt hollow as she collapsed onto the flimsy mattress.

She weakly lay upon their bed, her hands clutching at his pillow, holding the object lengthwise so she could wrap her arms and legs around it. Her head came to rest on the pillow, a deep inhale helped calm her, just barely, as his scent surrounded her. If she closed her eyes and willed the tears to stop… it was almost like he was there with her.

Theo walked down the street; the icy wind stung his cheeks, making the slick trails of tears burn against his skin.

The farther he got away from their apartment, the worse he felt. He loved their apartment, cramped, as it might be it was their little den and he loved it; it was their space to be Theo and Malia… and now she was alone and so was he.

Anger roiled through the young chimera. Sure he wasn’t like Malia’s perfect little pack. He wasn’t Scott McCall the “True” Alpha, and he sure as shit wasn’t Stiles Fucking Stilinski. Jealousy burned in his chest at the thought of the spastic teenager, the first to win Malia’s heart. 

He wasn’t a real werewolf, he wasn’t a real werecoyote either, and whatever attraction Malia had felt towards him was false… someone else created it all… it was all synthesized. 

Theo felt like his stomach was gripped in a vice, he was nauseous and angry, and was prepared to be swallowed by his self pity and self loathing, a noise drew him from his pain filled haze… a single lonely heart wrenching howl. 

Regardless of if he was a natural born creature of the night, he was hers and that was all he needed.

Golden eyes flickered up to that shabby little apartment.

His legs began to move of their own volition, as if possessed, picking up speed. He yanked open the doors to the building, taking the stairs up to their apartment two at a time. 

He reached the familiar door and froze, anxiety paralyzing his body, but he pushed on, his hand wrapped around the cool metal doorknob, he pushed it open… the old wood creaked as it swung open colliding the far wall with a resulting bang. 

Before he had a chance to close the door he was slammed against the doorframe, teary kisses pressed along every inch of his face. 

“I’m sorry, forget I said anything,” Her words were jumbled as she continued to kiss him.

He stood motionless, his lack of reaction filled the young coyote with dread, “Baby what’s the matter?” She asked while twining her fingers in his hair, something she knew that he loved.

“We’re going…I mean if you still want to go…” He words escaped his lips and took a moment for him to register what he had said, a grin breaking over his face.

“Yes I still want to go!” She laughed now full of energy

“Then we’ll go home.” A small smile playing on his full lips

WE… we is good… I could get used to this

Malia was ecstatic, not only would she get to see her friends, but Theo was coming with her.

She erupted into a fit of giggles as he swept her off of her feet and began eagerly returning all of the kisses she had given him.

“We’re not leaving this second, right?” She asked her voice becoming dreadfully serious.

Theo paused midstride, staring down at her from her spot cradled in his arms, “No, why?”

“Because I want you to fuck me, like right now.” She stated bluntly.

Theo let out a happy laugh “Ever the poet, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being more a continuation of the last one than I had originally intended, but I was happy with the outcome, so yeah. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Ed Sheeran and Rudimental- Bloodstream

Malia couldn’t help but smile as Theo’s truck rumbled to life. They shared a brief heated kiss before he seated himself behind the wheel. Wrapped up in his jacket, she settled into the large seat beside him. She didn’t feel the need to look out the window, all she wanted to see was sitting right beside her.

Without taking his eyes off the road a smirk tugged on her boyfriends lips, “What are you looking at?” He questioned playfully

“You…” She murmured as she tugged his jacket around her slim frame tighter.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked as one of his hands strayed from the wheel to land on her clothed knee. The mere contact sent a brief flare of heat through her body.

“Thinking about the first time we were in this truck together.” Her words sounded dreamy as she lost herself in the pleasantness of him touching her, clothes and all.

“Yeah?” He asked as his hand continued to wander, settling at the juncture between her thighs.

“Thinking about how much I wanted to hit you that day…” She said letting out a little sigh of pleasure.

Her words earning her a little chuckle from her boyfriend, “You don’t want to hit me now do you, Doll?”

“Nah, not really…” She muttered with a small smile “Though you should have both hands on the wheel,” She instructed gesturing to the hand between her legs, she bit back a moan as he pressed hard against her, even venturing so far as to pop the clasp to her jeans.

“Theo…” She moaned 

“Yeah baby?” He asked feigning innocence while sounding incredibly smug.

“Pull over.” The way, in which she spoke, he knew it was a demand and not a suggestion.

In a brief moment their eyes met and he could see the fire he sparked in her. The truck gave a groan as he sharply turned the wheel pulling them somewhere secluded. The large metal body lurched as they came to a stop. 

In the moments it took Theo slip free of the confines of his own jeans, Malia had all but torn his shirt away.

“You’re insatiable.” He growled as his lips met her harshly, his tongue tangling sloppily with hers.

Reaching for the lever on the side of his seat, he leaned the seat back, giving the young coyote beside him room to pounce; and pounce she did.

Wiggling free of her jeans and underwear, she seated herself on him in one slick motion, the two let out unadulterated hisses of pleasure at the sensation of them joining.

Theo began with gentle shallow thrusts, angling his hip before slamming roughly into his lover.

Malia gasped as he brushed a spot inside her that made her see stars, “Fuck, do that again!”

Theo did as she bade, hammering into her with superhuman strength. The pleasure racking Malia’s body was almost too much, she slumped forward her skin pressing against his.

Her mouth closing over the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Theo let out an aroused hiss as her fangs punctured his sweat slicked skin.

“More.” The word was muffled into his neck, but he happily obliged; amidst their fervent rutting Theo’s hand came to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs. Malia gripped him like a vice as he continued on pleasuring her, she became a babbling incoherent mess as her orgasm shot through her.

She couldn’t form words her body slung back, slack and tired. A loud blaring noise made the sated coyote jump.

Theo erupted into laughter beneath her. 

“What was that?” Her senses still foggy in her post-orgasmic state,

“You honked the horn,” He responded with a small smile, his fingers coming up to tangle in her dark hair, leaning down Malia captured his lips gently, nipping and sucking on the swell of his bottom lip.

She let out a content sigh as he emptied himself inside her with a pleasured grunt.

Mimicking her actions from earlier, she leaned back onto the steering wheel, “Now I honked your horn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write because... car sex lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two songs for this chapter those songs are
> 
> Meg Myers-Make a Shadow
> 
> Clairity-Exorcism

Malia’s eyes flickered open, her vision still foggy with sleep. Falling asleep during the drive had been an easy feat in her post-orgasmic bliss coupled with the calming sound of Theo’s heartbeat, she had been quickly lulled into a slumber.

“Wake up, beautiful… we’re here.” Theo whispered gently beside her as the truck came to a stop with a short groan, his fingers smoothing over her hair.

“I’m awake,” The young coyote said while smothering a yawn, casting a soft smile at her boyfriend.

In the tired blink of her eyes, Theo had exited the drivers side, opened the passenger door, extending a large hand to her, a playful twinkle in his eye, “Don’t leave me hanging, Doll.”

The grin that stretched across her pretty face was all childish exuberance, the place she and her friends agreed they would meet was vibrating with music and chatter of the mingling bodies. A small frown corrupted the young chimera’s features, he wasn’t overly fond of clubs, too much touching… The thought of somewhat but his touching Malia sent a surge of territoriality through him.

With a reluctant sigh he followed the young coyote into the building that seemed to hum with life. 

Upon entering they skirted around groups of people and shoved passed others, the loud hollering from one group immediately pointed out who they were… the pack.

Scott McCall scrambled from his seat, eager to greet a member of his pack, quickly embracing her in a bear hug. “Malia! How are you? C’mon we got a booth in the corner!” He shouted over the nauseatingly loud music.

As they neared the booth, Theo took a mental head count, Liam, who looked like Scott’s momentary disappearance had devastated him, Lydia who looked too wrapped in conversation to notice their entrance… and fucking Stiles Stilinski, a fierce growl rippled from his throat sending all the nearby wolves on edge; nothing seemed to anger the young chimera more than the smug face of the incredibly intelligent spastic teen.

“Theo you alright?” Scott’s voice boomed over the music, the chimera’s response was a momentary flutter of his lids and a quick nod.

The trio quickly made their way to the secluded, much quieter corner, Scott returning to his seat beside his young lost looking beta. Much to Theo’s displeasure, he and Malia sat opposite Lydia and Stiles.

“Um what is he doing here?” Stiles blurted out at the sight of Theo, it seemed that the displeasure was mutual.

“Stiles he’s my boyfriend, did you expect him not to come?” Malia spoke her words slowly in hopes it would help him understand, though Theo didn’t miss the shiver that racked the boy as she had accentuated the word ‘boyfriend’. 

A quick nudge from Lydia, quelled whatever verbal retaliation was prepared to jump from his lips. “Whatever.” He muttered solemnly as though Theo’s presence has ruined all of his plans.

“So Malia, how’s school been?” Scott piped up, eager to diffuse the tense air between the two males.

“It’s been going good,” She responded with a smile, “I made a couple of ‘friends’ they play with my hair in math and give me answers… so that’s good.”

“Well…It’s going well, is what you meant.” Stiles corrected from his spot on the other side of the table, quickly earning himself a potently aggravated glare from the territorial chimera across from him.

“So Theo, you guys came in the truck?” Stiles probed, a devious grin upon his face.

Quirking a thick brow the young chimera begrudgingly responded, “Yeah, it’s the only car we have…”

With the bait taken, his trap was sprung, “Shame, thought you would roll up in a barren white van trying to lure kids in to be a part of your psycho pack and all.”  
Theo didn’t miss the chemo-signal of excitement radiating from the male across from him.

Not rising to the bait once more, the chimera merely asserted his dominance by trailing an errant hand down Malia’s neck, following the contours of her body, disappearing from view beneath the table; his actions drew a shamefully delighted shiver from the coyote.

Stiles face scrunched in discomfort, while Theo’s face was a light with a devious smile.  
Smooth move Raekan.

Sensing something brewing, being the dedicated alpha he was, Scott tried to diffuse the situation once more.

“So Theo where did you say you worked, again?” His voice strained with overbearing friendliness, that once a long time ago Theo loathed about the young alpha.

“I didn’t. But I work in construction, pay is decent and the physical labor helps the beast from getting restless. I have also been doing a paid internship studying the behavior of children at a middle school.” He spoke matter-of-factly, twining his fingers with Malia’s beneath the table.

“Oh that’s great! Wait what do want to study?” The alpha asked seeming perpetually perplexed.

“Psychology.” The single word along earned him an obnoxious bout of laughter from Stiles, apparently unable to contain his fits of laughter, while the rest remained stoically silent.

“Aw c’mon, does no one else find it funny that the organ stealing psycho, wants to study psychology. Next you’re going to say you want to be a heart surgeon.” The young man’s dark humor made everyone tense, but much to their surprise he remained as stoic as ever.

“Malia, you wanna dance?” The smug lilt to Theo’s voice was not lost on anyone.

“Yes!” She responded eagerly, needing to reassert her affections through physical contact.

The two quickly made their way from the booth, getting closer and closer to the mingling sea of bodies on the dance floor.

Once the couple was out of earshot, the banshee that had been quiet of thus far, let loose.

“What is the matter with you?” Lydia angrily whispered the words, cracking a hand against her boyfriend’s arm eliciting a pained hiss from the young man.

“What…?” Stiles questioned still rubbing the small sore small on his arm.

“Dude, you were a little antagonistic…” Scott responded with a little frown  
You always see the best in people, Scott

“A little?! You practically assaulted him before he sat down!” Lydia hissed in annoyance.

“I don’t like the guy, once a lying manipulative dirt bag, always a lying manipulative dirt bag.” 

He said with a frown, swiveling around in his chair catching a full view of the two creatures of the night dancing.

Their bodies so close they practically became one being, Malia ground her ass provocatively against Theo’s hips. His large hands possessively gripping her hips, her head thrown back against his shoulder, a blissful smile plastered to her face.

Could they be any more disgusting?

Stiles’ frown deepened as the chimera’s eyes flared a fierce golden color, sharp fangs nipping at her neck, earning a deep pleasure filled rumble from the coyote pressed against him. His supernatural features were easy to miss amongst the billowing fog machines and pulsating lights flashing above the dance floor.

“See that? Ugh. Ridiculous, kids these days.” Stiles grumbled as he slurped angrily from his drink.

“Stiles we haven’t seen Theo in a while, he could be different now.”

“The last time we saw him, he swept Malia off her feet…after you dumped her.” Liam reminded sharply, making his presence known for the first time during the night.

Stiles narrowed his honey brown eyes that little beta, “Thank you Liam! I remember what happened.” 

“Well they seem to be having fun.” Lydia pointed out, a small smile twitching on her full lips.

Ever the masochist, Stiles swiveled in his seat once more, getting an eyeful of Malia and Theo intimately embrace, bodies moving to the pounding rhythm of the music. Theo’s head thrown back in ecstasy, a quick shift in their bodies revealed Malia’s lips and tongue ravenously laving his neck in affection.

“Oh god, can we just sing her happy birthday and leave?” Stiles asked morosely earning him a sharp rap on the back of the head from his girlfriend.

“If I’m going to take all of this abuse, I’m going to need another drink,” He said clanking all the ice cubes in his glass making an unnecessary ruckus.

Another glance at the intimately locked pair drew a sigh from him.

It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated, and was a bit of a struggle to write at first, but was fun once I got into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the last chapter this chapter has two songs
> 
> Eric Arjes-Find My Way Back
> 
> Gabrielle Aplin-Start of Time

Hours had trickled by, with nigh an incident; with Lydia and Scott monitoring both males, the night ended up being more fun than how it had started. A few icy jabs thrown back and forth between Stiles and Theo had been inevitable, but surprisingly bearable.

The couples took turns on the dance floor, much to Stiles’ pleasure, he might hurl if he had to look at Theo and Malia dancing again.

When Scott and Liam rose, happily making their way to the dance floor, a quirked brow was Theo’s only response to this revelation.

“Don’t tell me you’re a homophobe too?” Stiles questioned from across the table.

Blatantly ignoring the young man’s question all together, Theo craned his head toward the pack’s resident banshee.

“How long has that been a thing?” Theo inclined his head in the direction of the two wolves, Liam’s face buried in the crook of Scott’s neck as they moved with the music.

“A little while after you guys left, guess he just wanted to make sure his own beta wouldn’t leave…” Lydia said with a pointed quirk of her lips

“Scott can get a little over protective… a feeling I’m sure you’re familiar with.” Lydia continued, gesturing the way Theo’s hand had been fixed to Malia’s hip throughout the night, a small smile tugged at the corner of the chimera’s lips at the banshee’s words. 

Everyone now and then the werecoyote and chimera would meet each other’s gaze, sharing little intimate gestures as if they were in their own little bubble, isolated from the rest of the world, even in such a public place.

As Liam and Scott returned, the young beta looked flushed and more excited than he had all night, Malia cast a stern look a Stiles, “Stiles can you come outside with me for a second?” 

Knowing far too well to decline the disgruntled the coyote, the young male followed after her, the pair soon disappeared out the door.

With Malia out of his sight with Stiles of all people, the young chimera was on edge, shifting in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Relax…” Lydia’s soothing voice washed over him, but did little to calm him.

Her moss green eyes twinkling with mirth, “She’s crazy about you, you know that right?”

Theo failed to respond, rather keeping vigilant watch on the door, waiting for Malia to come running back to him.

Outside of the club, Malia offered Theo’s jacket to a shivering Stiles, who angrily huffed that he didn’t need it.

“Malia, what do you want to talk about?” Stiles asked warmth seeping into his voice with Theo’s lacking presence.

“Stiles, I’m happy for you and Lydia, you know that right?” She spoke solemnly, completely disregarding his question.

“Of course I know that you’re happy for me, and that makes me happy too…” He trailed off in his odd Stiles gibberish.

“Then why aren’t you happy for me?” Her voice carried a heavy undertone of pain causing the young male to flinch in response.

“Malia how can you say that? Of course I’m happy for you, you’re going to school and having fun and making friends, I am SO happy and proud of you… I’m just not happy for Theo…” The cheerful tone in his voice waned at the mention of her boyfriend.

Malia’s eyes met his once more, nearly loosing himself in the dark drown depths.  
“Stiles he makes me happy,” The young male grumbled something unintelligible at her statement.

“Do you know when you and Lydia first got together, I would get so angry when I saw the way you looked at her, your eyes so full of love and affection, but then Theo happened and I realized that I had found someone who looked at me the same exact way that you looked at her… and I wasn’t angry anymore.” Her voice so full of adoration as she spoke about the relationship she had with her boyfriend.

Stiles groaned obviously growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

“I mean I just don’t like the guy, how are we supposed to know if he’s treating you right?” He asked suddenly exasperated at the thought of Theo manipulating, the naïve werecoyote.

Malia quirked a brow, “Treating me right like how? Like emotions and stuff, or the sex we had in his truck before we got here?” She asked blunt as ever.

Her words nearly having Stiles choking on air, “Forget it,” he gasped as his overactive mind provided him with quite the visual of Malia and Theo tangled up and rutting in his truck… he could never look at the stupid thing the same now.

“I’m glad we got to talk Stiles.” She said with a relieved smile, nearly crushing the scrawny male in a fierce hug.

Malia felt content as she and Stiles reentered the club… but she could sense something was wrong.

A glance at their corner booth proved that both Lydia and Theo were gone. Scott and Liam were now tangled up with each other their lips practically fused to one another’s.

“Uh Malia, do me a favor don’t look straight ahead.” Stiles provided, his voice held a tremor of anxiety.

Ignoring her friend’s warning, the young coyote focused her eyesight looking straight ahead. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw. Some tipsy little waif of a girl was glued to Theo, who stood frozen stiff wholly uncomfortable, not risking to touch the little gremlin grinding on him and possibly giving her the wrong idea, while Lydia tried to pry the girl off to no avail.

“Malia no!” Stiles shouted as the coyote took off, eyes glowing an icy blue, claws and fangs extended. She barreled through crowds of people.

The girl oblivious of the creature of the night after her, continued on rubbing her body suggestively again the horrified chimera.

The girl nearly toppled over as her heart was gripped in fear, a fierce roar directed at her escaped the throat of what was obviously a blue-eyed devil.

“Baby, I swear I didn’t touch her.” Theo proclaimed as he pulled the feral werecoyote to the side.

“I know, I saw that slut touching you, like you were hers.” Malia growled still not taking her eyes off of the shaken slip of a girl who was still on the floor, while Lydia tried to calm her down.

A broad smile stretched over Theo’s lips, he cocked his head to the side meeting his lover’s glowing eyes, “But I’m yours…” He murmured as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

“Yes.” She growled matter-of-factly. Malia managed to get her breathing under control, just before a few words reignited the fire burning in her chest.

“Care to prove it, Doll?” He knew full well what he was starting, but he was damn tired of this club and wanted his woman all to himself, somewhere private.

The rest of the pack looked bewildered as the coyote and chimera were shearing through crowds of people heading towards the doors.

“We’re leaving, see you guys later!” Malia shouted quickly over the music as she and Theo disappeared through the doors.

“Well that was sudden…” Liam piped up from his spot curled up in his alpha’s side.

The large blue truck rumbled to life as Theo twisted the key in the ignition, the headlights flickering to life similar to the eyes of a werewolf in the dark.

The large metal beast churned down the street, as Theo allowed his memory to dictate which turns they would take.

Malia had to clamp her thighs together to squelch the feeling building between them.

“Where are we going?” She snarled as her arousal and lack of attention was driving her mad.

“Somewhere special,” The chimera responded, a small smile twitching on his lips at his girlfriend’s heightened state of desire.

I hardly touched her… someone wants it bad.

Before she knew it the truck screeched to a stop as they reached the edge of a thickly forested area.

“We’re here.” Theo stated as he exited the truck, as Malia did the same.

“Smell familiar?” He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing the article to the ground, which was soon joined by his pants, shoes and socks, and finally his underwear.

Malia watched him strip with hungry eyes, not quite sure what was happening, but was damned pleased by the expanse of skin and muscle before her. In quick hurried movements she mimicked his actions, stripping down every last article from her flushed skin.

A groan escaped Theo’s lips, as the sound of cracking bone and tearing of sinew filled Malia’s ears, and soon in the place of Theo was a rather large looking dark furred wolf, it’s eyes flaring a fierce golden color.

Malia’s eyes widened 

Does he want to hunt…? And why here of all places? 

Following suit Malia let out a sharp gasp of pain as her body began to change and shift, once smooth skin was not covered in gray and russet fur, her now icy blue eyes meeting golden ones.

The sliver of silver in the dark starless sky bathed them in a cool calming light.

The small coyote trotted over to the large wolf, playfully nipping at his neck, which earned her a playful bark.

In a flash the large creature darted away from her, tail wagging happily as she chased after him.

Malia growled as she followed Theo’s dark silhouette, when he made a sharp turn, she followed when a potent scent hit her…she was home.

Somewhere special

The two creatures of the night entered the mouth of the small cave, panting from their games beforehand.  
Under the cool glow of the moon, Theo shifted back, his body returning back to its bipedal form. Before he could turn around and check on Malia, he was tackled to the ground by her very naked form.

Her lips attacked his ravenously, her arms locked around his neck, while his hands found their way to her hips.

“I love you…” She whispered happily, a sentiment he affectionately returned between gentle kisses.

Eager to get him inside her, they laid upon the damp ground, which was littered, with leaves and dirt.

“Baby, I want to take things slow right now, you think you can handle that?” Theo spoke lowly, his voice laden with gentility and love, as he combed his fingers through her hair adoringly.

Words failed her as she floundered helplessly with her emotions, she chose to respond with a hurried nod and a wide smile. His body hovered over hers, his lips gently meeting her, coaxing her tongue from her mouth to tangle with his.

Her hands were gripped in a single fist above her head, rather than fight against his flimsy hold on her hands she reveled in the feeling of his lips traveling down her body. Pressing kisses to every spot he came in contact with.

Her neck, the valley of her breasts, his tongue coming to greet both stiff peaks of her breasts momentarily causing her to arch off of the dirt covered ground, the flat plains of her stomach. She squirmed as his lips inched closer and closer to her dripping sex.

He parted her slick folds with his fingers tentatively enjoying this natural exposed view of his woman. Malia buckled as his tongue made contact with her core, her strong legs thrown over his shoulders.

His tongue was relentless swirling around the hypersensitive bundle of nerves in the cleft of her legs. A long finger slipped inside her, curling ever so slightly, brushing that spot that made her entire body tremble.  
The combination of his tongue and fingers had her a desperate sobbing mess on the brink of insanity from the overload of pleasure.

A second finger slipped inside her, making her hum in delight.

“Theo, I’m so close.” She whimpered as she tried bucking her hips in search of the slightest bit more friction.

Her admission had the chimera redoubling his efforts, thrusting and curling his fingers, soothing her stimulated nerves with his tongue. 

“Then come for me, baby girl.” Her body trembled as a string of curses flew from her lips as white hot pleasure enveloped her body, his words sending her vaulting over the edge into blissful euphoria.

His grip on her hands disappeared allowing her to stretch the taut muscles; in the blink of an eye she had her arms around him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Suddenly having the ability to touch him made him that much more real, and the feelings he stirred in her that much more powerful.

One thought registered through the coyote’s mind as they snuggled against one another, exhaustion suddenly claiming both creatures of the night.

You are my everything, my sun, my moon, my truth… my mate

“Happy birthday, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter, to read and to write. Hopefully you like it too. For pretty much the entire story, it is Malia's birthday, so a lot is happening in one day. As of right now, this is the last chapter of this story, but I might add more to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfic... so yeah. I was inspired to write this story when I introduced a friend to the show and re-watched the series with her from the beginning. I fell in love with Maleo all over again. Most chapters have a song that goes along with it. When writing each chapter, I listened to the Teen Wolf sound track to motivate myself and to set a certain mood. Writing this has been a lot of fun. Thank you to anyone who reads this.


End file.
